kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Bulborb
Kirby Bulborb Langley Soryu, commonly known as Kirby Bulborb, is the titular main protagonist of The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries, and a core ally in Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Steve The Trooper Adventures, and Starlight Platinum. Kirby is a British Bulborb from Trooper Village and the husband of Asuka Langley Soryu. He is best known for his love of crumpets and tea, and his use of British slang like chap and young chap. Kirby is also very intelligent, knowing a lot of facts about the Pikmin series. Kirby fell in love with Asuka, who became his girlfriend and later wife. Appearance In his initial appearances, Kirby was just your typical Spotty Bulborb. He occasionally wore a bowler hat after his marriage to Asuka Langley Soryu, and also sometimes wore Jotaro Kujo's hat. Personality Kirby is a calm and caring individual that cares deeply for his friends. When he was younger, he didn't take kindly to waifu insults, entering blind rage and attacking the one who insulted the waifu. Despite this, Kirby was willing to forgive the one who bullied the waifu if they apologise, such as when Bowser joined the Natsuki Protection Force and apologised for insulting Sayori, and Kirby accepted it and became close friends with him. When he matured in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Kirby didn't overreact to insults towards his waifus as much. Kirby is an avid fan of manga, being frequently seen with several volumes of manga in his younger years and even later on in his life. In addition, he is also intellectual on Pikmin facts, and frequently used them in battles to increase his strength. Kirby loves his family and his friends, and protects them with his life. History Background Kirby Bulborb was born on August 30th 2000. At an early age, Kirby became a Bulborb God and gave Pikmin the ability to use starpower. Classic Kirby Kirby Bulborb first appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he had a minor role as one of the Bulborbs that got woken up by Pik-pik. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries During this series, Kirby mainly broke the fourth wall, announcing various videos and plans for uploads. Later on he had several feuds with Twig, after he made a video featuring him holding Asuka in a mecha. He also Skype called a friend who wouldn't stop spamming him Minako Aino pictures, telling him to stop spamming Minako images. Trooper Village Stories Season 2 Kirby's first appearance in Trooper Village Stories was in episode 11, in which he defeated Wario and Waluigi and sent them to jail. He noticed some Mitites in his eggs, and got rid of them. Throughout the rest of Season 2, Kirby became a main ally to Trooper Village and appeared in a majority of the episodes. He co-wrote Space Western Olimar with Mayor R Bulborb and Spike, and also beat King Dedede in a Smash Bros competition. Twig & Pik-pik Kirby played The Beatles really loud and was later used by Noah to create the ultimate form; the Acidic Candypop Bulbearorb. Kirby was later freed after it was destroyed by Twig. Season 3 Later on, Kirby met and fell in love with Asuka Langley Soryu. They got married in the episode Metal Underhut: A Skulling Round Three. Asuka was directly responsible for Kirby getting into manga, with Natsuki furthering his love for it even more. In December 2017, Kirby found out about Doki Doki Literature Club. Kirby later befriended Bowser due to his love of Doki Doki Literature Club, and they became close friends. In the last episode, Kirby became friends with Nicole Yazawa and he gave her a Papyrus plush for her 14th birthday. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Kirby and Asuka Langley Soryu had two children; Kirby Bulborb Jr and Rolando Langley Soryu. Later on, they had another child; Joab Langley Soryu. And like literally 15 days later they had another child (one whom wasn't planned) and named it "Ben". Two of the sons, Joab Langley Soryu and Ben Langley Soryu, got married to Hanayo Koizumi and Natsuki respectively. Kirby, along with Asuka and their 4 sons, became part of the Natsuki Protection Force, and went on the quest to stop Character D. Steve The Trooper Adventures Kirby appears in Episode 3, and became very good friends with Twig after saving his life in Revenge Of The Steve. Kirby also brought Retardmin/Albern back to life, after he got killed by Darth Vader/Feline's Girlfriend. Kirby returns in Episode 4 to help in defeating the Metal Gear Rex deployed by Noah (Steve's Son). Unfortunately, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, Kirby consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby Bulborb died when the missiles went off within him. Twig told Asuka Langley Soryu and her family the sad news. They were devastated, but managed to stick together with assistance from Luke and King Dedede. In episodes 6 and Infinity, Kirby returned as a ghost to support his friends. Starlight Platinum Hundreds of years after his death, Kirby Bulborb was revived in the third and final part of Starlight Platinum, assisting Abel and the other Starlight Warriors in the battle against Teridax. Despite Kirby's continued efforts to defeat Teridax, it managed to defeat him. Kirby was last shown on the ground, unconscious, with Teridax roaring above him. Fate Although it is commonly believed that Kirby was killed by Teridax, Jakob Dawson, the creator of Starlight Platinum, never actually confirmed the character's death and purposely made the ending ambiguous to let fans decide Kirby's fate for themselves. An indication for Kirby's death is in the full script plan for Starlight Platinum, which states that "Kirby continues to fight Teridax, but dies trying". However, Jake has also said that Kirby might have reincarnated. Indication for Kirby's survival is that he is never listed as dead in the episode's credits, which featured a list of characters who had died in the episode. However, the credits also stated that Risebell and MaximumWarp were the "last living Starlight Warriors", possibly indicating Kirby had died. Either way, the story of Kirby Bulborb's life finished with him laying still on the floor. Other Universes 'The Bossclips Plush Video Cameos' Kirby Bulborb is a reoccurring ally in Bossclips' videos, first appearing in "Twig and Pik-Pik:The show (sFe0)" where Kirby appears when Twig is planning on someway to defeat Egde the god of the world, but Kirby refuses to become god and instead to become an opera singer. Kirby also eats most of Twig's friends and transforms to Kirby Not A Bulborb which was Kirby's ultimate form. He also appeared in BEST OF KIRBY BULBORB PART 2 and BEST OF KIRBY BULBORB PART 3. Abilities As a Bulborb God, Kirby Bulborb has been shown in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening to have many powerful abilities, making him one of the strongest characters. He's the strongest Bulborb in the universe, with the power to defeat enemies with one attack. He is well known for using a ton of Pikmin facts to increase strength in battle. Kirby Not A Bulborb According to Bossclips, this is Kirby Bulborb's ultimate form. During this form he was able to defeat Egde The God of the World by jumping towards him with a sock on his hands (the sock was from Twig by the way). Memorable Quotes * "Because he's a dick." * "I will delete you... just like I deleted your waifu." * "‘ello young chap! Are you ready to save the world?" * "OK crumpets, I died." * "No matter how much power we have, it won’t destroy him… He is truly the perfect life-form!" * "What the hell is your Mecha made of anyway?" Gallery Kirby reading Manga HD.png Kirby and Asuka's wedding..png Kirby Jojo manga.png Screen Shot 2019-10-02 at 8.41.09 pm.png Link and Kirby.jpg Kirby's Eyes.png TwigAndKirby.png KIRBY BULBORB GETS SMASHED BY EGG.png 32349145_2289058817772668_736455040062980096_n.png|Kirby in the ocean. Screenshot 15.png Samsung phone 113.jpg Kirby Sketch.png Screen Shot 2018-09-08 at 11.21.24 am.png Screen Shot 2018-09-08 at 11.12.28 am.png Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 6.56.27 am.png 15491655_578599515662478_1166756035_o.jpg 19204934_662912337231195_1520107518_o.jpg 19403670_665730250282737_1965438683_o.png Screen Shot 2018-11-24 at 10.56.13 pm.png 22908468_720466668142428_1017331474_o.jpg 22908674_720486338140461_1140067705_o.jpg 22906550_720486334807128_662893010_o.jpg 23023226_720619821460446_452413043_o.png 20542803_684361475086281_717559769_o.jpg 13728509_517220628467034_1044238726_o.jpg 13883668_523934504462313_1419669041_n.jpg 19478128_666874733501622_221333747_n.jpg 19441218_1822423514436203_840915645_n.png Trivia *Kirby Bulborb's fate is similar to Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop, with both characters having an ambiguous ending. *Kirby has 2 main waifus; Asuka Langley Soryu and Sayori. *The only plush series to not feature Kirby Bulborb at all is ironically Classic Kirby. The prequel episode ideas for Classic Kirby Origins also didn't feature Kirby. *According to Kirby Bulborb's Third Q&A Answers, Kirby's favourite part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is Stardust Crusaders. *Kirby Bulborb is capable of interdimensional travel. He can travel through different dimensions and worlds without the use of portals. *Natsuki is the one who inspired Kirby Bulborb to get more into manga, although he was already a fan of it before Natsuki's existence. * Kirby Bulborb is actually based on the madman Peter himself. He has confirmed that he does use the word chap a lot, and also likes to eat crumpets and drink tea. He's also British. * Aside from his appearances in his own shows, Kirby has also appeared in Twig & Pik-pik, Steve The Trooper Adventures, Starlight Platinum, and Strawberry Getaway as a supporting ally. Category:Bulborbs Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Twig & Pik-pik Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Langley Soryu Family Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Toa Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Original Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Griffin Street Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Deceased Post-Awakening Characters Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Hocotate Freight Employees Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Next Generation Characters Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Real Life Characters Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Original Characters Category:Characters created in 2012 Category:Killed by Kirby Bulborb Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Former Antagonists Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Characters featured in MINJAK's shows Category:Joseph's Group Category:Classic Kirby Characters Category:Manga artists Category:The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie Characters Category:Living Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Deleted Scenes Characters Category:Main Protagonists